Reacting To Ever After High Fanfiction
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Ever wonder if the students of Ever After High were to react when they discover the fanfiction in this site? Well, wonder no more. You won't believe the reactions they'll be receiving in the end, especially when they read their own stories! Best of all, you get to choose the next character! Rated T for bit of language. Next up, Blondie Lockes!
1. Ch 1: Raven Queen

**"Reacting To Ever After High Fanfiction"**

 **Rated T**

 **Summary: Ever wonder if the students of Ever After High were to react when they discover the fanfiction in this site? Well, wonder no more. You won't believe the reactions they'll be receiving in the end, especially when they read their own stories!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High, especially its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective authors of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Raven Queen**

* * *

Raven Queen approached her MirrorPhone with a cup of iced coffee in her hand. After taking a sip, she set the coffee down and turned on her MirrorPhone, checking on some of her e-mail. She recently clicked on the letter, which was sent by Holly O'Hair, reading:

 _"Hey Raven, we're meeting by the Hexatorium for a little Call of Beauty video game tournament. It should be fun. Wanna come?"_

With a smirk, Raven typed out:

 _"Sure, I'm down for a little button-mashing."_

After typing out her daily blog, Holly messaged back to her:

 _"Hexcellent, see you there! By the way, I found this awesome site full of stories you should check out. It's all about us and this school. You should check it out."_

Catching up a lot of interest, Raven decided to take Holly by her word and go on the MirrorNet. Suddenly, Holly messaged Raven again, showing her the link to the website that Holly was interested in. To Raven's surprise, it was a fanfiction site, which contained every story surrounding from anime, TV shows, cartoons, video games, comics, and even movies. It was a fanboy/fangirl's paradise.

The first topic Raven went to was the cartoons section, which the first thing she saw was a section that read "Ever After High".

"Wow, that's interesting." Raven raised her eyebrow. "I didn't know there were stories about our school. I'm gonna take a peek and see what it looks like."

Being curious, Raven clicked on Ever After High. Surprising as this was, there were actually 700+ stories on the EAH section. Some of those stories including Raven Queen herself.

"Huh, I didn't know there was so much about me," Raven smirked. "I must be as popular as I thought."

To make things easier, Raven encountered a 'Filters' button. Being curious, Raven clicked on the button, which actually included settings for ratings, characters and genres. She decided to take a look at the characters section, which to her surprise, included the names of her friends.

"This is nice." Raven smirked.

Raven managed to click on her name and Dexter Charming's as well. The results they got were mightly impressive, getting more than 92 stories in total.

"Whoa, I never thought there would be that much," Raven gasped a little. "I wonder what kind of stories I can find that has me and Dex in them. I hope it's nothing too sick."

Raven happened to scroll down the entire story list. One of them happened to be a story entitled _Best Pick-Up Line Ever,_ in which it was all about Dexter trying to win Raven's heart by having to say one shocking thing to her.

Curious to see what this was, Raven clicked on the story and read the entire thing from beginning to end. Suddenly, Raven laughed when she read the part where Dexter wanted to 'mack' on Raven's booty. Sure, she thought it was weird and strange, but nevertheless, Raven actually managed to laugh.

"Oh man, that is sooooo Dexter," Raven smirked. "I don't know why Sparrow would wanna force Dexter to say something like that..."

After she clicked out of the story, she came across a story featuring her and Apple in an M-rated story.

"Wait a minute, there's a story between me and Apple?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

The story she saw was called _The Truth Is_ which was about Apple picking on her classmate Raven, only to discover something that her family would never accept. And to her logic, it was actually an AU story, which stood for Alternate Universe. But why in the holy godmother of hex would it be rated M and labeled as a romance story? Whatever it was, Raven wanted to find out.

"Hmmmm, I'm gonna take a look at it." Raven said, clicking on the story. "Maybe it won't be too bad."

 _ **Hours later...**_

Apple White came back inside the bedroom with a bag of Hexican food in hand.

"I'm back, Raven!" Apple happily exclaimed. "And I've got us some hexican food! Let me tell you, they got some of these tasty Spellos Rancheros they ever have!"

Suddenly, no response came from her half-sister.

"Raven, are you there?" Apple raised her eyebrow.

Out of nowhere, Apple looked down to see Raven rolled up into a ball, looking very scared and horrified.

"The h-h-horror," Raven shuddered. "Don't look into the light. It's nothing but horror!"

"What are you talking about, Raven?" Apple smirked.

"T-t-t-that story on my phone ab-b-b-bout us..." Raven shuddered again.

Curious to see what this was, Apple set the phone down and looked at Raven's phone.

Looking at that, Apple reacted in total horror as she screamed!

"AAAAH, HOLY SHIT!" She went.

Suddenly, she threw the MirrorPhone down and stomped on it repeatedly breaking it in pieces. Apparently, the story that she and both Raven saw was about Apple and Raven becoming lesbians and falling in love with each other. No wonder Raven felt so scared because of that fic. Shuddering in horror as well, Apple looked down at Raven once again.

"W-w-we should lay off on the MirrorPhones for a little while..." Apple gulped.

"I agree..." Raven weakly nodded.

Serves Raven right for discovering fanfiction in the first place.

* * *

 **Well, this is gonna be fun. I mean, Raven horrified by Apple/Raven stories? I could definitely see that happen for sure! I'm pretty sure Raven would be comfortable reading Raven/Dexter stories instead. Those sound like a safer alternative.**

 **So, which character would you love to see me write next for a second chapter?**

 **Anyway, leave me out a feedback for this as well. Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now!**


	2. Ch 2: Blondie Lockes

**"Reacting To Ever After High Fanfiction"**

 **Rated T**

 **Summary: Ever wonder if the students of Ever After High were to react when they discover the fanfiction in this site? Well, wonder no more. You won't believe the reactions they'll be receiving in the end, especially when they read their own stories!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High, especially its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective authors of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors.**

 **P.S.: Expect a little fluff from this character's chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Blondie Lockes  
**

* * *

Blondie Lockes was busy sitting in the atrium, going over clips of her Mirrorcast show "Just Right". She wanted to figure out which clips would be perfect for the show, and which one's werent. The clips she chose from was Hopper being shot down by Briar, Kitty causing a ruckus down at the Charmatorium, and Sparrow getting Hunter a wedgie down at Bookball practice.

"Hmmmm, let's see..." Blondie said, checking through the clips one at a time. "That's one's too old, that one's just right, and this one's very logical, yet it's something I won't use. I think I'll use the second one."

However, right before she was going to the next part of clips, she got a new message from her MirrorPhone.

"Ooooh, I wonder what this could be..." Blondie muttered as she clicked on the link.

When she did, it happened to be a message from Poppy. Curious what this was, she read the entire message to herself:

 _ **Hey Blondie, you should totally check this fanfiction site out. Hard to believe this, but this features us in stories! Apple's in it, Raven's in it, and even Sparrow's in it as well. If you get the time, you should check it out, it's really fun!**_

Not having to waste any time, Blondie licked on the link.

By the time it popped, it happened to be a usual story site. But it was all fanworks of stories, made from different TV shows, movies, cartoons, the works! Blondie was quite amazed for an instant. No wonder many students here in Ever After High go to this site.

"Wow, I never knew a site like this existed!" Blondie exclaimed. "It feels just right!"

With delight, Blondie clicked on the 'cartoons' section. As she got on there, she came across a section for stories entitled "Ever After High".

"Ooooh, sounds like this should be fun!" Blondie squealed in delight.

She finally clicked on the link, and a bunch of stories began popping up. Some of those stories had Apple, Raven and the rest of her friends included.

"Wow, Poppy wasn't lying." Blondie nodded. "There are a lot of stories about us! That's hexcellent! I wonder if I'm in one of them."

Blondie then clicked on the filters section, mostly focusing on the huge character list. After seeing her name on the list, she clicked on it and hit the 'apply' button.

As she did, only an amount of 30 stories appeared.

"Only 30 stories I'm in?" Blondie groaned. "That's just not right. Well, gotta make due with what I have, I guess."

Blondie scrolled down to see the stories including her as the main character.

To her surprise, most of her stories involved her and Sparrow Hood as a couple. This actually surprised the daughter of Goldilocks for sure.

"Wow, I never imagined everyone shipped me and Sparrow as a couple! Which is weird because I usually don't talk to him that much. " Blondie exclaimed. "I wonder what kind of stories me and Sparrow are in."

One of the stories Blondie checked out was _Skating Is Definitely Not My Style_ , which was basically Blondie teaching Sparrow how to get over his fears and teaching him how to roller-skate. The perfectionist thought it was sweet that she would imagine Sparrow having to hate roller skate, only for him to enjoy it.

"Awwwww," Blondie gushed. "That is so cute!"

Another story Blondie clicked on was _Early To Rise_ , which was about Blondie having to search for Sparrow's guitar. She got to the ending when Sparrow had hugged Blondie and took a whiff of her precious blonde curls. Just like the last story, Blondie thought it was sweet, cute and romantic. The only part what she found disgusting was the part where she had to clean Sparrow's guitar full of gunk.

"Who knew these kinds of fics including me are good?" replied Blondie. "They're more than just sweet! They're just right!"

For a good hour or so, Blondie kept on reading stories about her and Sparrow as a couple. To no surprise, everyone of their stories were just nothing but good-old fashioned fluff. It was the kind of fluff that filled Blondie's heart with fluffy stuff like clouds, cotton candy, cute fluffy bears, baby bears, and a warm bowl of cinnamon-scented porridge. She could only sigh and sigh again dreamily with each story that she read.

By the time she was finished with those stories, she nearly dosed off with a cute sigh.

"Awwwwww, who knew Sparrow Hood could be that sweet and caring?" She gushed. "I think we should make a perfect couple! I should do something for him that makes him sure we should be together!"

Suddenly, Blondie had an idea on how to win Sparrow's heart.

However, she didn't think for so long as she saw Sparrow Hood hanging out with Hunter Huntsman and Daring Charming far away, chowing down on some hot dogs (vegan hot dogs for Hunter, though).

"Dude, you should've seen Humphrey when I told him that dirty joke." Sparrow smirked. "He shot milk up his nose so hard, his nose bled like a faucet!"

"That guy's definitely gonna lose a lot of blood for a week, that's for sure." Daring nodded.

While their conversation kept on going, Blondie Lockes approached the guys head on.

"Hey guys!" Blondie greeted them. "Hey Sparrow."

"Hey, babe." Sparrow smirked. "You here for an auto-"

However, Sparrow didn't finish that sentence.

Instead, Blondie Lockes ended up hugging his arm and brushing her cute golden curls around his skin in a cute puppy dog way. Yeah, this felt like a little too rushed for Blondie to do, but it didn't matter anyway, as long as she rested on Sparrow's shoulder like an angel taking a very warm bath.

As much as Sparrow became a little bothered by this, he actually found it very warm and comfortable. The guitarist blushed around his face, knowing how good that feeling was with her hair and face around his shoulder. He would probably found it annoying at first, but much to his surprise, he actually liked it a lot.

"Wow, I never knew how much chicks at Ever After High were that easy." Sparrow smirked.

Daring's jaw dropped in shock. Apparently, he was surprised that Sparrow had replaced him as the new babe magnet in this school. Hunter on the other hand, smirked between the corners of his mouth, kicking back at Daring's expense.

"Well, you know what that means, Daring." Hunter smiled.

"Serves me right for doing this." Daring groaned as he handed Hunter a $15 dollar bill from his pocket.

Hunter Huntsman then kissed the dollar bill and put it in his jacket sleeve, while at once, enjoying the sight between Blondie and Sparrow. Which goes to show you that even fanfiction could change even the slightest person there ever is. And it's something that Sparrow definitely got used to thanks to Blondie.

* * *

 **Even though this wasn't as funny as I hoped, I think the little bet between Daring and Sparrow at the end made it worth it. It's like Lizzie Hearts' Fairytale First Date, but somewhat a little different. Instead of Daring washing moldy clothes, he had to pay Hunter.  
**

 **Plus, I made it a little cute in Blondie Lockes standards. I could actually see Blondie gush at stories including her and Sparrow. I can't imagine Sparrow acting like he's somewhat sweet and romantic, but who cares as long as he's cute with Blondie. And therefore, you have Splondie. Enough said.**

 **Anyway, which character should be next for a third chapter?  
**

 **Feedback are more than welcome. Until next time fellow fairytales, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now!**


End file.
